The present subject matter relates to a gel patch. Gel patches are a type of a poultice, which is provided with an adhesive layer containing drugs formed onto a base fabric, and the adhesive layer is usually coated with a release liner. For example, a gel patch with an expandable support is disclosed in JP2003-93434A. Since gel patches generally include a large amount of moisture and have a thick adhesive layer, the penetration of active components through the skin is promoted and stimulation on the skin is reduced. However, because the moisture in the adhesive layer is evaporated over time, the adhesion of the gel patch will degrade with time.